User talk:TARDIS2010
RE: Helping Yea, 'cos I told to come & help. :p Yeepsi 11:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just do wat I did, take the info, from the actual wikipedia page . Yeepsi 11:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Could u remove the red links? Those are connected to this wiki. Yeepsi 11:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yeepsi 11:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Good idea Yeepsi 11:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) We dont need exactly the same images as wikipedia Yeepsi 11:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) K. Yeepsi 11:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Category There's already something similar, Home Guard. Yeepsi 12:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Non-platoon People Yeepsi 12:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) & for ppl like, Norman Blewitt, Captain Square, Recurring People. K? Yeepsi 12:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Yeepsi 12:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages I'll do Jack Jones, & Walker, u can do Frazer, & Pike, then both of us can do Godfrey? Yeepsi 14:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) U can start ur two pages when ever u want, I'll start my two in about 5 mins roughly, 'cos I've got a couple of thingsa to do. Yeepsi 15:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) When u upload character images, could u put them in the category 'Character images'. Thanks Yeepsi 17:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) This past day, has been a great improvement on the pages, Godfrey, Them Song, the Dad's Army page, Walmington-on-Sea, all done. :) Yeepsi 17:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Could u make the info boxes like the ones on the actual wikipedia? Yeepsi 18:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Just copy & paste the info, duh :p Yeepsi 09:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) As u can see, I've made a couple of pages since ur last vist, Pikey. Yeepsi 17:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Not at all, Pikey. Yeepsi 17:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Episode boxes If u have a look at 'The Man & the Hour' or 'Museum Piece', u'll see I have made the boxe's bigger to include, the Writer, the Producer, & the Viewing Figures (in millions). All u ned to do is update the other episode pages with the writer, producer, & viewing figures, info. Thanks Yeepsi 20:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dad's Army Wiki:Administrators Yeepsi 16:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Dad's Army Wiki:Requests for adminship. Yeepsi 16:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ur nomination is ment to resamble the example, I've done tht for u, also u missed off the pics for The Showing Up of Corporal Jones, & Shooting Pains, info for The Battle of Godfrey's Cottage, & the actual info box for The Loneliness of the Long Distance Walker. Yeepsi 17:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship, accepted (I sound like a robot, dont I?). Yeepsi 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Photos How good r u at editing photo's on, like photoshop? Yeepsi 17:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Good, could u possibly edit the missing in action pic, to put 'FOUND' in a stamp-style letters? & the partilly, viewable border or the stamp? Yeepsi 17:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure, its ur choice really, also, no hurry on the 'missing in action' pic. Yeepsi 17:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes please! Yeepsi 18:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dont forget the info box on The Loneliness of the Long Distance Walker. Yeepsi 18:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) My answer : As a great man once, maybe twice, said "If I get any more, I'll be full", no wait... wrong great man :/ Yeepsi 18:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) If I send u pics via email, could u colour them? Yeepsi 20:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New Categories? Can u think of any more categories tht could go on the Episode pages? 'cos the pages seem a bit emtpy. Yeepsi 18:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Lost Eps, category will be short, 'cos there is only 3, B&W sounds good, I'll make tht now. Yeepsi 15:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ur done so soon?! Yes please! Yeepsi 15:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It looks awesome! Just one tiny, thing, could u roate the 'FOUND' into a diagonal positation? Yeepsi 15:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) K. Yeepsi 16:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) My answer : As a great man once, maybe twice, said "So, who's brain is this?", no wait... still wrong great man. Yeepsi 16:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) No, hurry m8. :) Yeepsi 16:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking u could do the Episode pages, 'cos really there isnt really any Character pages left to do. Yeepsi 16:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Do u know wat today is? Yeepsi 16:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I mean today, Friday, it is ur official first (proper) day as an admin. (Talks to self) They grow up so fast, :') Yeepsi 16:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I've made Pages for the rest of S2 eps, & 1 for S3, so I need u to add the info boxes for them. Also its the anniversary of The Armoured Might of Lance Corporal Jones, 2morrow, which is 11th of September, :p Yeepsi 23:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Colouring Sure. Yeepsi 17:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) May I ask, wat programme do u use? Yeepsi 17:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it free? Yeepsi 21:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please, also did u see the my last comment in the prevoius message? Yeepsi 11:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, just, wow. May I ask, how long does it take to colour an image? &, Have u ever considered to colour a buch of images then put them in a vid & show it utube? Yeepsi 11:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to improve the episode list to the end of S5, keep up the good work Pikey! Sure, u can also play the episode on ur DVD Player, then take a picture of the title card. :p Yeepsi 11:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Have u considered putting ur coloured images onto a website? Yeepsi 15:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Coincidently, 1 hour ago, 'Something Nasty in the Vault', was actully on BBC 2. Yeepsi 16:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Did u take a screenshot of the title card? Yeepsi 16:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Tht used to occasionly happen on the 'Collectors Wiki, & once or twice b4 on here. Yeepsi 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Let me have a go.Yeepsi 16:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Annoying' Page problem Well, no luck so far. :p Yeepsi 16:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 8/ sorry, for not responding right away, I had to go to dinner, Chinese, mmhhm, exellent Yeepsi 17:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) U, still there? Yeepsi 18:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sorry Actully, I never noticed u went offline yesterday. Title cards : brillant, just brillant (I think I've spelt tht wrong.) May I ask, how goes the images I sent u? Yeepsi 12:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking, we could add 'Repeats', to the episode pages, for all past, present, and future, repeats? Yeepsi 12:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It may or may not be hard 'cos I know a couple of Dad's Army site, which havent been updated in a while, one hasnt been updated since 2004, & another since 2007. Yeepsi 12:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Yeepsi 12:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sites http://home.btconnect.com/howejam/dadsarmy.htm, http://dadsarmy.retrospace.co.uk/index.html, I'm currently trying to find more. Yeepsi 13:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I forgot to add tht, :p Yeepsi 13:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Wake up, Rodger. Yeepsi 14:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wat categories, should go on the It Sticks Out Half a Mile, page? Also, Wake up, Rodger. Yeepsi 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) We've reached a page Milestone, 42, which is, Room at the Bottom. Aslo, WAKE UP, RODGER!!! Yeepsi 16:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC)